


Темы, которых мы не касаемся

by hirasava



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бонд, Кью и вся недосказанность между ними, которая причиняет боль.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Темы, которых мы не касаемся

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the places we're afraid to go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/567804) by [crownedcarl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedcarl/pseuds/crownedcarl). 



> Беты Mycroft Arthur Holmes и H.G. Wells

Они спят вместе. Не более того.

У Бонда своя квартира, у Кью — своя. Грань между работой, частной жизнью и их отношениями ясна: ни один из этих аспектов не должен соприкасаться с другим.

Это достаточно простой механизм. У Кью кровать больше, поэтому они используют именно ее. Иногда Бонд остается ночевать — и спит беспокойно, то и дело забрасывая на Кью руку или ногу (но тот лишь догадывается об этом по жару и мурашкам, бегущим по телу, потому что Бонда, как правило, уже нет в постели, когда он просыпается). Изредка они завтракают вместе.

Но подобное скорее исключение.

Это не даёт повода для особых размышлений. Впервые они занимались сексом в темноте, и его глаза были плотно закрыты. Недолгая вспышка боли, гримаса, зубы, вцепившиеся в его губы. 

Это он запомнил.

Руки, горячие и уверенные, желание, прожигающее его кожу. 

Этого он не помнит.

***

В работе ничего не меняется. Кью все еще квартирмейстер, а Бонд — его агент. Иногда его беспокоит, насколько легко он начал относиться к Бонду, как некоей вещи, — словно к клинку, который затупился и нуждается в заточке, бесконечном цикле заточек, которые в итоге сотрут его до основания. Бонд путешествует по миру, и люди мрут, как мухи, оказавшись в его фарватере. Голос Кью в его ухе отдает приказы, инструктирует, предлагает, зачастую переходя на угрозы, когда Бонд начинает выпендриваться.

Когда Бонд выполняет приказ без раздумий, Кью испытывает что-то похожее одновременно на чувство удовлетворения и угрызения совести.

Кью никогда не хотел этого для него.

***

Если говорить прямо, то они трахаются.

***

Кью просыпается в четверг и смотрит в потолок.

Моргает. Потолок все еще на месте.

Кто-то готовит кофе на кухне и поет. Кью требуется секунда, чтобы понять: это Бонд. Конечно Бонд, кто же еще, ведь он остался на ночь. Разочарование — неоправданно, но Кью, так или иначе, все равно чувствует его.

Он спокойно встает с постели. Тащится на кухню в футболке и трусах, собираясь что-нибудь перехватить.

— Доброе утро, — говорит Бонд.

Кью принимает чашку кофе.

***

С тех пор он подмечает детали.

***

Однажды он спрашивает Бонда, отчего у того проблемы со сном.

Бонд задумывается. Поворачивается на бок и закрывает глаза.

— Была одна женщина, — говорит он, а потом затихает и больше не произносит ни слова.

Кью подозревает, что догадывается, чем закончилась та история.

(Потому что в глубине души он знает: была женщина, а потом ее не стало.)

***

Иногда Бонду не снятся кошмары. Иногда Кью кажется даже, будто он замечает улыбку на его лице, пока тот спит.

Он не заговаривает об этом. Причин вмешиваться нет. Если Бонду снятся прошлые любовницы, он все равно не может это контролировать, и, несмотря на то, что между ними происходит, это не касается Кью.

И все же он не удерживается однажды, когда телевизор тихо бормочет, а Лондон погружен во тьму. Вопрос разбивает уютное молчание, и Кью не может не заметить, как напрягается Бонд.

Он не ждет ответа, просто переключается на канал погоды и позволяет молчанию говорить за себя.

***

— Твой любимый напиток? — спрашивает Бонд. Он заказал себе виски и ждет выбора Кью.

Кью задумывается, постукивая пальцами по гладкой поверхности стойки. 

— Начну-ка я с «Веспер Мартини», — говорит он.

Бонд замолкает.

***

Время от времени Кью думает достать файлы Бонда. Не медицинскую карту (шрамы говорят сами за себя) или список друзей и увлечений с жирным штампом «МЕРТВА», а файлы с информацией о его миссиях. Возможно, они могли бы дать ему представление о том, почему, упоминая некоторые вещи, он так или иначе запускает триггеры Бонда.

Иногда он пытается собрать все воедино. Некогда жившая женщина, образ Бонда, спящего с крепко сжатыми челюстями, странная тоска, когда тот ходит под парусом в солнечных странах. Может быть, все это связано между собой, размышляет он. Части Джеймса Бонда, похороненные, но не забытые, мертвые, но все еще держащие его.

Он никогда не заглядывает в те файлы.

***

Они стоят на берегу, возвышающимся над рекой. Небо словно плачет, заливая все дождем, оставляющим после себя слишком влажный воздух.

— Утонуть — это ужасный способ умереть, тебе не кажется? — замечает Кью. 

Кью много раз представлял, каково это — за мгновения до смерти ощущать воду в своих легких. Эта мысль, сколь бы пугающей она ни была, давно стала для него чем-то привычным.

То, как Бонд застывает рядом с ним, — достаточный стимул, чтобы не упоминать об этом снова.

***

Кью не любит целоваться. Он впивается зубами в шею Бонда, оставляя недвусмысленную метку, которая, по его расчетам, будет красоваться на довольно труднодоступном месте, а потому останется незамеченной. В его волосах пальцы Бонда, по их телам течет пот, скапливаясь там, где они соприкасаются, ногти скользят по коже.

Он кусается сильнее, трахается жестче, и это сродни желанию оставить метку, синяк, который никогда не поблекнет. Потому что по выражению глаз Бонда Кью понимает: тот не здесь, не с ним сейчас, — и это заставляет его руки дрожать, когда он касается Бонда.

Он мучает его. Разумеется, по обоюдному согласию, но он причиняет Бонду боль. Нет смысла перечислять все способы, которыми он это делает. Возможно, вновь открывает старые раны, но Бонд вряд ли сентиментален. То, что находится внутри, составляет и его внешнюю личину: сожаления и чувство вины, замаскированные под целеустремлённость и безразличие — вот секрет старого доброго бондовского очарования. 

Он не останется на ночь.

***

Они лежат в постели, но с таким же успехом могут находиться на разных просторах бытия. В сантиметрах между их телами таятся километры расстояния. Глаза Кью привыкли к темноте. Глаза Бонда закрыты.

Кью думает о разговоре в мягких, сдержанных, но обвинительных тонах. «Ты никогда не впустишь меня». Возможно, что-то в этих словах пробудит в Бонде чувство вины.

Он признает, что некоторые потайные точки Бонда слишком болезненны, чтобы их трогать. Время все еще не затянуло все раны — реальные или фантомные, — и они все равно ноют.

Вместо этого он спрашивает: «Как долго тебя не будет?», — потому что у Бонда миссия, и эта безопасная тема — самый простой вариант разговора.

***

Бонд никогда не возвращается невредимым. Если хорошо выполненная работа не отмечена неглубокими царапинами и ранами, то все равно есть ушибы и порезы, разорванное пулей до мяса плечо или следы ножа. Он проводит три дня в Черногории и возвращается со сломанными пальцами и разбитой губой. Кровь коркой засохла вокруг ноздрей и в спутанных волосах.

Он принимает душ в МИ-6 и возвращается в свою квартиру, где его ничего не ждет, кроме бутылки (или нескольких бутылок) виски.

Если бы у Кью хватило смелости, он последовал бы за ним.

***

Конечно, его мучают вопросы. Любопытство почти одерживает верх, потому что — ну какие файлы могут быть настолько секретными, чтобы доступ к ним имел всего один человек, М?

Заинтригованность, азарт, опасение. У него есть все возможности открыть их. Его глаза болят от того, как яростно он пялится в экран. Всего один мягкий щелчок пальцев по клавиатуре может рассказать ему все.

Он слышит за своей спиной Бонда — сшитый на заказ костюм не скрывает недосыпа и истощения. Кью убирает пальцы с клавиатуры.

***

Это уже не просто трах.

***

— Как думаешь, люди делают это специально? — спрашивает Кью. Бонд, сидящий на диване, не удостаивает его взглядом, но наклоняет голову. — Я имею в виду: тебе не кажется, что иногда люди становятся невероятно одинокими, потому что цепляются за нечто, уже не существующее? Это похоже на мазохизм. Лелеять воспоминания и заменять ими что-то, что может быть гораздо лучше, если позволить этому случится. Ты не думаешь, что они просто неспособны принять чью-то заботу, поскольку считают, будто заслуживают лишь пустоту?

Его сердце бьется быстрее обычного. Этот вопрос замаскирован под любопытство, наивность которого лжива.

— Я не знаю, — отвечает Бонд.

***

— Кто она? — спрашивает он наконец.

Бонд отвечает молчанием.

— У нее были темные волосы? — продолжает Кью. Его пальцы судорожно сжимают кружку.

Бонд не оседает, не ссутулится. Просто создается впечатление, будто из него выпустили весь воздух, оставив лишь телесную оболочку, высушенную, поскольку она сожжена изнутри.

— Просто еще одна женщина, — говорит Бонд. — Это не важно. Она умерла.

«Была ли она единственной?» — думает Кью, но держит это при себе.

***

Спустя некоторое время Кью перестанет спрашивать. Не имеет значения, думает ли Бонд о ком-то еще. У Кью есть его тело — он может обхватить его своими руками и почувствовать, что это реально. 

Он никогда не был сентиментальным.

***

Однажды он находит его в душе в МИ-6. Вода уже не течет, и одежда Бонда липнет к телу. Все еще теплые руки покрыты кровью. 

Сейчас не время для колебаний. Шаги Кью по плитке гулко звучат в стенах душевой, когда он подходит к Бонду.

Он мягко обхватывает его запястья, глядя ему в глаза. В его взгляде ни капли упрека.

— Ты дрожишь, — говорит он. Мелкая дрожь сотрясает руки Бонда, и Кью, касаясь его ладоней, перенимает ее. — Ты в порядке? — спрашивает он, хотя это глупо. — Это кровь?

Бонд отрывисто кивает. Он смотрит на Кью, и в его взгляде клубится тьма. Эта тьма пугает и одновременно манит Кью.

(Ему кажется, что, возможно, это связано с той женщиной. Он отметает эту мысль. Это не его дело.)

Кровь капает на пол через неравные отрывки времени. Бонд дрожит, и Кью накрывает своими ладонями его пальцы. Теперь кровь на руках обоих.

— Все в порядке, — бормочет он, а затем прижимается губами к сбитым, окровавленным костяшкам пальцев Бонда, проводит по ним языком, и рот наполняется медным привкусом.

Дрожь усиливается, а затем прекращается.

Так проходят минуты, и он не шевелится, стоя в темноте и ощущая вкус крови мертвой женщины. Когда он поднимает голову, у Бонда на лице такое выражение, словно ему вдруг отпустили все грехи.

— Видишь? — спрашивает Кью, и темнота становится комфортной. — Крови больше нет.


End file.
